1919fandomcom-20200213-history
The Royalty of 1919
This plot....didn't start as a plot. It started as a joke that actually ticked a few people off. But like most trends, there were a lot of accounts made with the "of 1919" suffix on them. In here, I'm just going to try to keep as close to whatever plot we had as possible. Although I can imagine that'd be a little hard. : The Queen's Heart The Queen of 1919 loved two things- Her children and making children. Through the creation of many Prince and Princess accounts, her character became someone with a small family to a very large one with many children, all from her. So as a woman, she was one who easily fell in love and was rather...fertile. Because of her disposition she had had many lovers in the past, and many many children. The Vacation The plot starts when the King and Queen return from a vacation with their children. Their welcome home is one of..mixed feelings. Some people obviously didn't want the royalty to return. I assume their vacation was the beach, but I don't remember. xD The Children The Queen's children consisted of; Prince of 1919 - Aden Sexy Prince of 1919 - Severin Prissy Prince of 1919 - Caspian Transexual Prince of 1919 - Amy William Sissy Prince of 1919 Princess of 1919 - Marina Other Princess of 1919 Gay Prince of 1919 Cute Princess of 1919 Little Princess of 1919/Little Prince of 1919twinsThe Last Princess of 1919 - Karolina The Vampire Their happy arrival home didn't last long, however. The youngest Princess and the royal family were threatened by a vampire named Kurai. For his own insidious plot, he demanded the young princess so his group of vampires could obtain royal blood. To combat this, the Queen formed the Royal Guard, headed by Kuzaga. The Royal Guard The leader was Kuzaga, and consisted of TTT, Stellar and TTT's group Calamity. On the night that Kurai threatened to kidnap the princess, the Royal Guard and Calamity had the family safe and waited for the villain. When the vampire attacked, it was a rather epic battle, but sadly, TTT was killed during it. If not for the quick actions of Avalon, her Healer, she would have probably stayed dead. At the same time, she was kidnapped. Luckily, her friends are awesome. She was rescued and whatnot. The rest is a little hazy. . D. I think she was made into a vampire and then not. And Stellar and Kuzaga had a child before Stellar turned into a man because of a backfired spell. Or something. .D. The Vampire Queen To protect her children, I believe the Queen gave up her own blood, or something. .D. it's hazy. But because of this, she became a vampire. At the same time, she fell in love and was married to Stellarhe turned into a boy. Because she's as fertile as a freaking rabbit, she got pregnant. Sadly, she was a vampire, and Stellar was a Phoenix- a being of Light. The child inside her inherited it's fathers light, which was harmful to the Queen of 1919. A Mothers Love The Queen, in extreme pain due to the conditions of her pregnancy, suffered through it day by day. Instead of aborting the child and saving herself, she continued the pregnancy, despite the pain. The child's birth was the Queen's Death. And when it was time, the Queen turned to ash as the little girl, the Last Princess of 1919 took her first breath. The New Reign After the Queen's death, the Monarchy was in disarray. The Eldest Prince obviously didn't want to be King, and because of the Queen's many infidelities there wasn't really anyone suitable to run it. However, Stellar quickly took over, as he was the King by marriage.something like that. This of course meant, all of the elder children were skipped over in favor of the infant princess in the line. Which pissed off most of them. Not that they could do much about it. At this time, the Board of 1919 began it's activity and plot for 1919. During this, Stellar ended up doing a number to 1919 before leaving it to the grown up(due to Britt's aging food) Karolina and her husband Alexander Greenwood. They're currently still in power to this day.